The ultimate goal of this research is to understand how cellular electrolyte transport mechanisms are altered in Cystic Fibrosis. The specific aims are as follows: 1. To use electron probe microanalysis to measure intracellular elemental concentrations of Na, Mg, P, S, Cl, K and Ca in acini and ducts of human labial salivary glands obtained from patients with CF and control individuals. 2. To establish normal concentration ranges for the above elements in cytoplasm, nuclei, secretory granules and mitochondria in labial gland cells from control individuals. 3. To determine whether labial gland cells from patients with CF have altered intracellular elemental concentrations, thereby testing for the altered intracellular Na and Ca concentrations predicted by the hypotheses of Sorscher and Breslow (4). Their hypothesis is that the basic defect underlying CF is a disorder of calcium-stimulated secretion and transepithelial sodium transport.